Fiance Feud!
by AngelLilly67
Summary: Akane gets kidnanped by a pshyco guy and his twin sister, now its up to Ranma, shampoo, Mousse and Ryoga to save her! I'm only saying this once: I Dont Own Ranma 12 or any of it's charaters!
1. Chapter 1

Fiancé feud! 

Me: Hiya! I'm Angellilly67...just call me Kortni! To actually know who these people are…you have to read my profile! Kay?

All: Konnichiwa!

Shina: The beginning and ending of each chapter is basically about nothing…

Alice: Beginning nothingness…now! -points at forehead-

Rue: This -pulls out toy hammer- is for doing this! -hits me with it-

Me: OWWW! -grabs hammer- no this is for hitting HIM! -points to Rue-

Shina: A Ranma ½ story? I thought you were doing a Card Captor Sakura story?

Uriko: -comes In with CCS story in hand- KORTNI! Why aren't you doing this story!

Me: -gulp- sorry…..speaking of stories did you all write me back?

Uriko: no

Shina: no

Alice: no

Me: -throws hands up- What ever!

Rue: am I the only on with out an Rp with this brat? -gets hit- sorry!

Me- thinks for a second- ….yup! Now I'm going to start before the readers attack! -gasp- Oh yeah! "blah blah" dialogue…'blah blah' thinking. Okay now on with the story.

----------------------

Chapter one… The cut on her hand that started it all…

It was just another day at the Tendo's training hall. Happosai was, yet again, trying to catch a peek at Akane, who was changing. He was at her door when he was caught by Ranma.

"What do you think your doing you old letch?" he asked, lifting the old man up. Happosai struggled in Ranma's grip.  
"Oh! Ranma! Hello! I was just…just…I was…well…" Happosai tried to think up an excuse. Ranma chuckled and glared at the pervert.  
"Cant think of an excuse, now can you?" He asked. Happosai sighed, his arms falling to his sides. "Uh….not today!" He muttered. The door behind Ranma squeaked open, and Akane stepped out.

"What do you think your doing!" she yelped! Ryoga, who had been staying with them for a while, heard her yell and raced up the stairs. He came upon a usual sight…Ranma holding Happosai and Akane red with fury. "Well!" Akane continued. Ranma started to say something but she just went on. "Ranma! You pervert!" She yelled, booting Ranma and Happosai to the sky. Ryoga went up to Akane.  
"Are you all right Akane?" He asked. Akane gave him a smile that made his heart race.  
"Yeah…I just caught Ranma peeking at me while I was changing. Stupid jerk!" she huffed, slamming her fist into the wall. Ryoga stared wide eyed as her hand went through the wall, to her room, giving her cuts all over her hand "Akane! What did you do that for?" He yelled, grabbing her arm as blood dripped onto the floor. Akane looked down at her bloodied arm.  
"I…I don't know…Maybe my anger just came out at once…" She shrugged. Ryoga watch the blood drip more onto thefloor. "Come on! I'll bandage you up!" He told her, pulling her by the other arm. Akane smiled.  
'Ryoga is always so nice to me…' she thought as he drug her down the stairs. Ryoga looked back and saw her smiling, causing him to turn two shades of red. Ranma was coming through the front gate as Ryoga was cleaning Akane up. He had left Happosai somewhere and he was a little pissed off. Ha came through the back and saw Ryoga wrapping up Akane's arm. Akane was laughing…she never laughed around him and his face began to grow hot. He clenched his fists and grew steadily jealous. There was a loud crash and Shampoo appeared next to him.

"Nihau Ranma!" She called. She saw him peering angrily at something. "What you looking at?" she asked. Ranma pointed at Akane and Ryoga. Ranma grew even more angry at every giggle from Akane. Ryoga was always hanging around Akane, since he came to this house, and Ranma hated it. "Ranma! Ranma! You no pay attention to Shampoo!" Shampoo whined. Ranma sapped up.  
"Oh…Hey shampoo" He sighed, standing up. Shampoo frowned. "Oh Ranma…Okay, you go to date with shampoo? Today is beautiful day, am I right?" She asked. Ranma looked at her strangely.  
"Shampoo, you know I don't want to go on a date with you!" He told her. Shampoo smiled.  
"I know Ranma! I ask you anyway!" She told them. Ranma walked into the house when Ryoga left and Akane was eating a apple "Hey, Akane. What happened to your hand?" he asked, looking at her bandaged hand. Akane examined her wrist.  
"oh this? I kind of punched the wall and cut it up a bit…Its fine now. Ryoga fixed it up for me." she explained, taking a bite out of her apple. Ranma grew steadily jealous as she looked at her arm. "What did you go and do that for!" He yelled. Akane looked up at his words.  
"I don't know! Maybe its because of a certain peeping tom! Trying to catch a glimpse of me in my panties!" She yelled slamming her hand on the table. Ranma saw her flinch and ignored it…He didn't know hat that would cause later on.  
"Look! I wasn't the one trying to look at you! Happosai was! Why the hell would I want to look at your tomboyish figure!" He asked her loudly. Akane made a face…but then her eyes rolled up in pain. Blood seeped through the bandage and onto the table.  
"Uh…R-Ranma…I..I don't feel so good.." she choked out before falling over. Ranma ran over to her side.  
"Akane! Hey Akane! What's wrong!" He hissed trying to wake her up. Blood dripped off her arm and on to the floor. Ryoga came back in with his heavy umbrella, and saw Akane lying on the floor.  
"Ranma! What happened! What did you do to Akane!" He asked, putting his umbrella down. Ranma glared at his rival.  
"I didn't do nothing! She just fell over! Go call Doctor Tofu! This cut maybe worse than she thought!" He hissed. Ryoga nodded and ran off.

Mean while, Shampoo was outside fixing her shoe when she heard an all too familiar voice. "Oh shampoo! Forgive me for all I have done! I blame my stupid near sightedness!" Mousse yelled in front of a small Sakura tree. Shampoo sighed.  
"Mousse…I over here!" She called waving at him. Mousse put his thick glasses on and looked over at his future bride. "Oh Shampoo! Please…Go out with me!" He begged. Shampoo tossed her hair.  
"No! shampoo no wan to date you! Shampoo want to go to date with Ranma! Where he go anyway?" She asked before going off to find him. Mousse stood were she left him, fuming. "Stupid Ranma! Why does she love you so much? What do you have that I don't? Ill get her back!" He yelled before jumping over the Tendo's fence. Ryoga came back in, after calling Dr. Tofu. Ranma place a hot washcloth on Akane's forehead, and gulped down ice water. "Is she all right?" Ryoga asked. Ranma nodded.  
"For now…You called Dr. Tofu?" He asked. Ryoga nodded as Shampoo came in. "Nihau Ranma! Why Akane on ground?" She asked. Ranma explained what happen and Shampoo giggled.  
"What are you laughing for! Akane could be seriously hurt!" Ryoga yelled. Shampoo laughed even more. "So. Is not Ranma's fault. Is Happosai fault!" she giggled. Ranma looked up. "Hey! Your right! Where did I leave that old goat anyways?" He asked looking around. As soon as he finished his sentence, Happosai ran in followed by a sopping wet Nibiki, wrapped in a towel. Nibiki and Happosai stopped when they saw Akane on the ground.  
"What's wrong with her?" Asked Nibiki. Ranma explained it once again and Nibiki glared at Happosai. Unfortunately for both Ranma and Nibiki, Happosai wasn't paying any attention to anyone. Ranma sighed.  
"Could you tell Natsumi not to come down because Dr. tofu is coming to check on Akane, and he always screws up when she's around." He asked. Nibiki nodded and trudged back up stairs, holding the towel tightly around her. Ranma turned his head towards the sleeping Happosai. "Hey you! Get up!" he yelled. Happosai jerked out of his nap. "Oh hey Ranma! Good to see you!" He chirped standing up. He looked over at Akane who was moving slightly.  
"Don't you try anything you letch." Ryoga snapped. Happosai looked deeply hurt. "What happened to my dear sweet Akane!" He asked trying to not look angry. Akane slowly opened her eyes and saw Ranma and Ryoga.  
"Hey she's up!" Ryoga exclaimed. Ranma looked over at her. "You okay?" He asked. Akane opened her eyes more. "Okay I guess…My arm doeshurt though." She whispered. Ranma was worried out of his mind…more than when she had forgotten about him for two days…more than ever. "Don't worry…Dr. Tofu is coming." He reassured her grabbing a towel to whip up the drying blood. The doorbell was heard and Nibiki got it. "Ranma! Dr. Tofu is here to check on Akane!" she yelled. Ranma got up to get the doctor. Ryoga sat next to Akane. He was also worried about Akane. "Do you feel alright? Can I get you anything?" He asked urgently. Akane sat up and looked at her arm. The bandage was now soaked with blood and deep red.  
"I'm fine . It's just my arms hurts badly." She told him holding her wrist. Shampoo jumped off the table she was sitting on.  
"I go see what taking Dr. Tofu so long." She told them before leaving the room. She ran to the entrance, only to run into Mr. Saotome in panda form. "I'm sorry!" she called running by. Genma shrugged his shoulders, unaware of what was happening, and went to take a nap. Shampoo got to the entrance to see Dr. tofu standing in the doorway, starry eyed because Katsumi was standing at the top of the stair. Ranma was also standing there, but he was pissed off, because he had to Nibiki to tell Katsumi NOT to come down while Dr. Tofu was there…Who knows what will happen now.

------

Alice: Happosai is such an idiot!

Me: Mouse and Ryoga are my favorite characters…

Rue: How nearsighted is he?

Me: Have seen his glasses! They are thiiiiiiiiick! -holds fingers and inch apart- Like this thick!

Shina: Shampoo is my favorite character!

Uriko: Just wait until Yuki Chi and Sai Chi come into the story!

Me: Yeah! The Chi twins!

Shina: You both just gave away the story!

Alice: -Throws a penny at her- No! the readers don't know what the twins will do!

Shina: Ok ok… Kortni will own the twins

Uriko: Hopefully no one will review and say that she took them -Glares at readers suspiciously- someone will…I know it

Rue: I hope they do! -Gets whacked with the toy hammer-

Me: That would suck if they did!

Uriko: You wouldn't have to get rid of them because you came up with their names, personality, clothes, and looks ALL BY YOURSELF! -claps for me-

Me: -bow- okay we have to work so until Chapter 2 : Akane's Kidnapped?

All: Sayonara!

FROM THE EDITOR! Sorry about the spacing...Kortni's computer is crappy! -gets bonked on the head by toy hammer- OUCH! Okay...okay...Im just a crappy editor! Tell us if there was any other mistakes and we will greasly appreciate it!

Arigatou!

Kortni's Fanfiction Crew!


	2. Chapter 2

Fiancé Feud…

Me: -throws bag onto table, scripts and story lines from different anime flies out- My second day at work and I have so much to do! -hums happily- 

Uriko: Stop it! You sound like Tohru from Fruits Basket! -wide eyed with horror-

Shina: No… She sounds like Zoey from Mew Mew Power.

Me: No! I don't sound like any of them! -pout- None what so ever!

Alice: Now its Cartman from South Park!

Shina: -nods- Oh yeah! Welcome to chapter 2 of Fiancé Feud! -arms spread wide to show whole… messy office-

Uriko: This story takes place after the 20th book….She hasn't read past that yet!

Me Yeah I have! But it was only book 25 so….

Rue: The title does not go with the story. -playing MY X-box

Me: Yeah it does, -whacks him with the toy hammer- just wait until the next chapter. -huffs and sits in chair- Now to start the chapter…

------Chapter 2: Akane's Kidnapped!------

Ranma was freaking out because Dr. Tofu was acting like an idiot and paying attention to Katsumi, instead of going to check on Akane. Shampoo ran up to Dr. Tofu. " Dr. Tofu! Akane say her arm hurts badly! You have to come see her!" She called grabbing his arm. Ranma gritted his teeth. "Damn it Katsumi! Why did you have to come down here! You should know how he acts when your around!" He yelled, clenching his fists. Right now he wanted to slug Dr. Tofu right in the back of his head. Katsumi smiled a bit.  
"I'm sorry Ranma…I didn't realize he was coming. Ill come back down when he is finished!" She called, heading up to her room. Dr. Tofu held out his hand.  
"No! Katsumi! Don't go!" He whined. Shampoo grabbed his ear as Ranma pushed the star struck doctor to Akane. Akane was now crying because of the pain…which she never does. Ryoga was trying as hard as he could to calm her but it wasn't any good. Ranma ran over to her, Dr. Tofu and Shampoo right behind him. "What's wrong, Akane?" He asked. He had never seen her cry before…not like this. Akane looked up.  
"My arm hurts…" she cried. Dr, Tofu began to try to unwrap the bandage. Akane was moving to much so it made it hard for him.  
"Akane… You have to sit still please." He told her softly. Akane listen to him and sat still trying to bear the pain as much as she could. As Dr. Tofu continued to unwrap the cut, blood dripped onto the floor from the bandage. He uncovered a huge, deep cut. Ryoga stared at it wide eyed.  
"What the hell! It wasn't that big when I wrapped it up!" He exclaimed. Dr. Tofu began to clean the cuts and examine them.  
"Did you hit you hand on anything, Akane? Because if you did, that's what made it worse." He explained. Ranma thought for a moment and remembered that she had smacked her hand on the table earlier. He told that to Dr. Tofu and Dr. Tofu nodded. "Is she going to be all right?" Ranma asked. Dr. Tofu nodded.  
"Yah…I just have to stitch this up and shell be fine." he said taking out his medical supplies. "Just promise me not to hit anymore walls okay, Akane?" He asked. Akane sniffled and nodded. "Good girl. Now your all finished… See you guys later." He said before leaving. Akane waved and Ranma glared at her.  
"Why did you go and punch the wall!" he yelled. Akane looked down. "You know is he never came… You could have died!" He continued before she could say anything. Akane had tears coming down her face. "I'm sorry… Maybe I should think about what I do.." She whispered before running off. Ranma cursed himself before following her. He knew exactly were she was going. Ryoga had seen the whole thing, so did Shampoo.  
'Akane is crying…Ranma yell at her…Ranma never yell at shampoo.' Shampoo thought smiling to herself. She walked of to find Nibiki. Ryoga sighed and began to follow then silently. 'Stupid Ranma…Making my dear Akane cry! I shall kill you one of these days..' he thought, following the footprints of Ranma and Akane. Ranma chased Akane until they reached the park. Akane breathed deeply before sitting in a swing, Ranma next to her.  
"I'm sorry for yelling at you before…Its just that you worried me when you didn't wake up." He told her, not even looking at her as a small blush appeared on his face. Akane looked at him and rubbed her eyes and sighed. "Yeah right…" She said. Ranma was surprised…but this was Akane. He looked at her and sighed. "No really… When Kirin took you I was worried you'd never come back… That's why I went to get you… Not to settle a score with him." He explained. Akane looked at him with surprise. The look in his eyes told her that he wasn't lying. He really was worried! "I'm sorry I worried you Ranma… I was mad because I was blaming you for spying on me, when I knew it really was Happosai! I'm sorry…" she cried, tears streaming down her face again. "your always protecting me… It makes me happy" she told him, smiling at him. Ranma felt his face go red and he grabbed her hand and pulled her up. "Come on the others will be wondering were we are." He told her. The two walked towards home, still holding hands. Out of nowhere the sky turned dark and rain poured down on them, causing Ranma to turn into a girl. Happosai was walking around town in the rain…Looking for girls…of course, and Ryoga was now a black pig, looking for Akane and Ranma. Happosai noticed two figures coming down the street.  
"Hey! I see two people! Hey! Its Ranma and Akane! AKANE!" He called happily, jumping to grab her chest. Ranma punched Happosai, who fell to the ground. "Hey! Now what did I do! He yelled, rubbing his head. Ranma put her hands on her hips and glared at him. "Just wait until I get my hands on you! You pervert!" She yelled running after the laughing Happosai. Akane laughed and watched the two run around. 'I hate to say this Ranma but… I think I'm in love with you.' She thought. Suddenly there was a loud squeal and P-Chan came running up to Akane. She bent down to scoop him up. "P-Chan? What are you doing out here? You must be freezing!" She said hugging the joyful black pig. Suddenly a loud bang was heard and a black truck came into view. Ranma heard it and saw a man approach Akane. She dropped the whimpering Happosai and began to run towards them.  
"Hey there pretty lady! Want to go for a ride with me?" The man asked. Akane shook her head.  
"No thank you, I'm heading home now." She told him turning away. The man growled and grabbed Akane by her cut wrist. Akane shrieked in pain. Ranma saw this and ran faster. Blood seeped through the bandage as the stitches came apart. "Hey! Let go of her! Let go of Akane!" Ranma yelled. Akane was now crying and P-Chan was biting the man's arm. The man glared as the girl came running up to him, panting heavily. "Who's going to stop me, little girl?" He asked, smiling evilly. Ranma saw the expression on Akane's face and growled.  
"I will!" She yelled, punching him in the stomach. The man dropped Akane and fell to the ground. Ranma ran over to her.  
"Are you alright?" He asked. Akane nodded. The man struggled to lift his head.  
"Hey Yuki! I need back up!" He yelled. The was a bang and a girl with long white hair and a white outfit on, jumped out of the passengers seat. On the side of her pants was a white whip. "Ha ha ha! You no stop Yuki Chi now!" She laughed, pulling her whip of her belt. Ranma and Akane stood up and Yuki cracked her whip. She sent it flying and it wrapped around Akane's legs, tripping her. P-Chan flew out of her hands and landed on his feet. He squealed and ran as fast as he could to her side. Ranma grabbed the whip and yanked, sending Yuki flying, she landed face first. The man stood up.  
"Hey! No one does that to my sister!" He growled. He sent a punch at Ranma hitting her in the stomach.  
"Ranma!" Akane yelled. Ranma stood up and glared at the guy.  
"What…What do you want with Akane?" She asked, breathing deeply. The guy chuckled and Yuki answered for him. "This girl is for brother Sai's new and final experiment!" She giggled, knocking Akane unconscious. She handed Akane to Sai who was wide eyed wit excitement.  
"That's for sure!" He exclaimed, hoisting Akane over his shoulder. Ranma couldn't stand up.  
"Give her back! Give her to me now!" She yelled. "I need a special someone to do something for me…by tomorrow night." Sai told her. "She's good and pretty enough." Sai continued. Ranma gasped and struggled to get up.  
"No! Don't take her…Don't Take Akane…" She whispered. Yuki giggled. "Awe! This girl is friends with Akane! Oh well! Lets go Sai!" She demanded. Sai put Akane into the Back part of the truck and jumped into the drivers seat. Ranma finally stood up, grabbed P-Chan and chased the truck as far as she cold. "Akane! Akane! Wait! Akan1" she screamed. She fell to the ground and watched the truck speed off. Yuki stuck her head out the window and stuck her tongue out at the dirty girl. Ranma stood up, P-Chan still in hand, and tears formed in her eyes. "Akane…" she whispered. P-Chan squealed in her hands. " Shut up Ryoga… Come on…Lets go home and figure out away to save my fiancé." She said, heading home.

----------

Shina: You know Yuki sounds like Shampoo… -eating sushi-

Me: -gags- Uck! How can you eat that stuff? -eating sukiyaki

Uriko: -eating soba- Yeah…Sushi is gross!

Shina: -thinks- …Nah It delicious!

Rue: -Eating pretzels- Sushi…fish…anything that comes from the sea is gross.

Alice: -eating an American made Pizza Rolls- I am the only one eating American food!

Shina: American food sucks! -slurps up noodles-

Me + Alice: how can you say that!

Alice: all you ever eat in Japanese dishes! Here have one! -hands her a cheese Pizza Roll-

Shina: fine! -eats it and loves it- MORE! MORE! -chases Alice-

Me: -giggle- Until chapter 3: Fighting and Contemplating!

All: Sayonara! -fades out with sounds of laughing and glass breaking- 


	3. Chapter 3

Fiancé Feud!

Rue: -falls asleep on couch-

Me + Alice: -sneak up on him- RUE TIME TO GO TO WORK! -yelled in his ear-

Shina: -rolls eyes- were already at work...Idiots.

Alice: -yells stupidly- TIME TO DO SOME WORK!

Rue: -gets up slowly- Fine...but all I have to do is make sure you idiots have something to do while we are at work...right?

Uriko: Yeah...but... WHY does he get paid? -looks at me-

Me: -sweat drops and laughs nervously- Cuz he's working...I DON'T KNOW! -looks at reviews- I'm so glad you liked it! Ill hurry up and get the next few chapters updated ASAP!

Shina: -pushes me to pc- Just get THIS chapter updated...Right Now!

Me: Okay! Jeeze...pushy sometime?

Shina: No...all the time. -laughs and runs to bake pizza rolls-

-----Chapter 3: Fighting and Contemplating------

Ranma and P-Chan arrived home 15 minutes later, with Shampoo waiting at the door. Once they got on the porch, she dumped hot water on both of them. The rain had completely stopped by then.  
"Nihau Ranma! Nihau Ryoga! Where Akane?" she asked, looking around. Ranma told Shampoo the whole story. and her eyes widened. "Girl with long white hair? Who talk like me? Her name Yuki Chi, you say?" She asked. Ryoga nodded. Shampoo had fire burning in her eyes. " Yuki Chi! I shall get you!" She hissed. Ryoga's eyes widened.  
"So you know her? What about Sai?" He asked. Shampoo gasped.  
"Sai too! Sai Chi! I shall get you!" She hissed again. Ranma furrowed his eyebrows.  
"Shampoo, how do you know who they are?" He asked. Shampoo smiled slightly.  
"Sai Chi was Shampoo's ex-boyfriend and Yuki Chi was Shampoo's ex-best freind!" She explained. Ryoga was taken aback by her smile.  
"Why are you smiling!" He yelled. Shampoo giggled. "Ranma knew that already!" she told the furious Ryoga. Ranma was confused and searched his memory. He finally realized that she DID tell him about Yuki and Sai. (That did not happen in the book, I just made it up) "Of course! I should have known! Why didn't I realize that when they took her!" He yelled. A rustle was heard and Mousse came in. He didn't have his glasses on so he walked right up to Ranma and hugged him.  
"Ha! I've got you now Shampoo! Now will you go out with me!" He exclaimed. Ranma got free from Mousse's grip and Shampoo tapped Mousse's shoulder. "Nihau Mousse! Use glasses! They help see!" She yelled, shoving his thick glasses on his face. Mousse fixed them and turned to Ranma. "Ranma Saotome! I'll get you!" He yelled. Shampoo grabbed him.  
"No, Akane kidnapped. You help us find her, I got to date with you, okay?" She promised, regretfully. Mousse nodded,  
he couldn't turn down the girl he loved. "So, Akane's missing...Who has her?" He asked. Shampoo plopped down next to him.  
"Sai Chi and Yuki Chi..." she told him, twirling her hair. Mousse snorted. "What! Sai Chi and Yuki Chi are back!" He laughed. Ranma grew angry as the two teens laughed. He stood up from his chair and glared at the group.  
"You all are just going to sit there and laugh while my fiancé i s missing! Well I'm not! I going to find Akane!" He yelled slipping his coat and shoes on. Ryoga jumped up. "Hey! Wait! I'm coming too!" He yelled, grabbing an umbrella. The rest of the group followed an angry Ranma. He was blaming himself for this ordeal. 'If I hadn't yelled at her, maybe she'd be here still.' He though to him self. Ryoga was thinking the same thing.  
'If Ranma didn't yell at her, she'd be safe with me right now.' He thought, running behind Ranma. Shampoo on the other hand.  
'I make sure Sai keep Akane, so Ranma marry me.' She thought, happily running in front on the slow Mousse. She didn't plan any of this, but yet, she was happy it happened. Meanwhile, Akane was shivering in her bare room in an abandoned house. "Oh Ranma! Hurry up and get me!" She whispered. A knock was heard at her door, and Yuki came in with, rice and pork "Hey there, future sister in law! How you holding up?" She asked, sitting next to Akane on the bed. Akane disregarded the "Sister In Law" thing, like it was a joke. Akane sighed and jerked her head up.  
"Wait a second, you sound like someone I know..." She whispered, looking over Yuki. Yuki looked at her strangely.  
"Who I sound like?" She asked. Akane giggled.  
"You probably don't know her. Her name is Shampoo." She told her, biting into her cold pork. Yuki gasped and looked at Akane with wide eyes.  
"You say Shampoo?" she asked. Akane nodded. Yuki took a deep breath and began to yell. "SAI! SAI!" She screamed.  
The door burst open and Sai appeared with a machine gun in hand. He aimed in around the room.  
"FREEZE! Get your hands off m..." He stopped mid sentence when he saw nobody was in trouble. He looked at Akane and drooled a bit. "Oh I cannot wait until later..." He whispered. Akane shivered and sensed the hint of vulgarity in his voice. "No! Sai, Shampoo is a friend of Akane!" she told her twin. Sai looked at Akane, then at Yuki.  
"Sh-Sh-Sh-Shampoo!" He stuttered. Akane nodded slowly. "Yeah...Why? Do you know her? She asked, eating some rice. Yuki widened her eyes.  
"Know shampoo? We live with her the past three years and then one day, me and Sai return home, and She and Cologne are gone! We hate her for leaving us behind!" She explained bluntly. Sai shook his head.  
"I was in love with the girl, until that Ranma guy came along, catching her attention. Now I love you, Akane!" He told Akane, sitting next to her on the bed. Akane froze as she felt his hand get close to her butt. She turned around, and slugged him right in the nose.  
He fell back and held his now bloody nose. "You pervert! GAH! Your worse than Happosai!" She yelled standing up. Yuki grabbed Akane's cut arm and yanked. "Don't hit my brother, you little brat!" She yelled, throwing the girl against the wall. Akane hit the wall with a loud bang and fell to the ground. She stood up slowly and got into a fighting stance, Ranma had taught her.  
"Come on! You want to fight? I'll gladly fight you!" she yelled. Yuki smirked and lunged at Akane. Sai sat on the bed and watched as the girls fought. Yuki dodged each of Akane's swings, but Akane wasn't so lucky. She was thrown to the ground, hitting her head on the corner of the wall. Though her head was bleeding, she stood up for more. She wasn't going to give up. She lunged at Yuki, but was smacked in the ribs with a fire extinguisher. Akane fell to the floor and Yuki stood over the unconscious girl.  
"You give up know?" Yuki asked. "I didn't even use my whip this time." She shook her head and walked over to the still body. She pulled Akane up by her stitched up arm. It was now bleeding profusely and Sai saw that some stitches had been ripped out. "Yuki! Let her go!" He yelled, running up to her. Yuki glared at her brother.  
"Why should I?" She asked. Sai grabbed Akane. "Let her go! You kill her!" He yelled. Yuki rolled her eyes and shrieked when she saw blood streaming down her arm from Akane's wounds. Sai hoisted Akane up over his shoulder and raced to his truck, Yuki right behind him. They jumped into his truck and headed down to the hospital. Ranma and the gang were heading down the street when he heard an all too familiar sound. It was Sai's truck. He saw Akane in the front seat with a large gash on her fore head and blood was streaming down her face. Ryoga crashed into Ranma.  
"Why the hell- Look! there she is!" He yelled pointing to the black truck. Ranma punched Ryoga.  
"shut up you idiot! I already see them! I want to know what the hell they did to Akane!" He hissed, watching the truck stop at a red light. He told them all to quietly and quickly to get into the back. 'Don't worry Akane...Were going to save you...No matter what it takes!' He thought, staring at the bloody figure in the front seat.

--------------

Rue: I wonder if that's painful... -picks up fire extinguisher-

Me: What is?

Rue: Getting hit with this... -holds up the fire extinguisher-

Alice: Can I try it on you and see if it hurts? -begs-

Uriko: No! No hitting at work!

Rue: -sticks tongue at Uriko-

Shina: -puts a 9 volt battery on his tongue-

Rue : -jumps and yells in pain- OW! Hey! What was that for Shina?

Shina: -innocently- What was what for?

Me: Well, I think you guys out there want to go...right? -looks at readers- Okay! So until Chapter 4: The Price of a Fiancé...

All: Sayonara!

NOTE FROM EDITOR! We just changed the program we type this up in, and it doesn't have spell check...or Kortni just cant spell...but always sorry about the mistakes, and thank you reading! 


	4. Chapter 4

Fiancé Feud!

Me: Sorry if this Chapter is so short...but it is still good... -flipping through the script- I think it's romantic. -Sighs-

Rue: Romance sucks! -throws candy wrapper at me- Why do you like it?

Uriko: You do not know Kortni like I do! She is the Queen of Romance! She reads, watches, writes, eats, sleeps, and talks

ROMANCE!...And sometimes she does dark and depressing stories. -flips through my stories-

Rue: Yeah...But I'm the King of kicking her ass! -runs after me-

Shina: -wonks him with toy hammer- She has to work!

Alice: -brings out gigantic plate of spaghetti- Yeah...Kortni hurry so we can eat!

Me: Alright already...Jeeze...

-----Chapter 4: The Price of a Fiancé------

When Akane opened her eyes, she was blinded by the white lights. She carefully sat up and looked around. In

the two couches, Yuki and Sai where sound asleep. She tried to move more but it was too painful. suddenly 4 shadows

appeared outside of her door. She laid back down as the door opened slowly. She closed her eyes tight until she heard

someone talk.  
"Akane!" A voice called. Akane recognized the voice immediately. She opened her eyes to see Ranma , Ryoga,

Shampoo, and Mousse standing in the room.  
"R-Ranma!...You...You came?" she asked. Ranma smiled sweetly.  
"Yeah...Why wouldn't I come?" He asked. Suddenly sai sat straight up, and Yuki jumped out of her sleep. "Hey! who are y- Sh-Sh-Sh-Sh-Shampoo! Wha-What are you doing here!" He yelled. Shampoo frowned.  
"Shut up Sai...Give Akane to Ranma." She told him. Shampoo had changed her mind about keeping Akane away

from Ranma...It wouldn't be as much fun if she wasn't there to get jealous.  
"What you want with Akane? She belongs to Brother Sai here!" Yuki yelled, her eyes big from yawning. Ryoga

stepped up.  
"To get Akane back!" He yelled. Sai glared at him.  
"Akane's my bride to be! She will be my bride as soon as I can get a priest in here!" He yelled. Ranma's eyes

widened and grew even more angry.  
"What do you mean bride?" He yelled. Akane couldn't believe her ears. She was going to marry this pervert!

Sai stepped forward.  
"What I mean is...Akane Tendo will be marring me, Sai Chi today at 8:05 PM. You are welcome to join us in the

celebration." He hissed. Akane shook her head. Ranma looked at Akane's fearful face, and glared at Sai.  
"You can't!" He yelled. Sai cocked his head.  
"And why not, little man" He asked. "Because...Akane is MY fiancé!" He yelled. Akane gasped and looked over at Ranma who smiled at her gently. "Wha-What do you mean...Fiancé! she never said anything about that!" Sai yelled, pointing at Akane. Akane

couldn't believe her ears.  
"But that's because you never let me say anything before this chick beat the hell outta me!" She yelled back,

pointing at Yuki. Ranma growled at Yuki who smirked at the fuming boy. "But! What do you mean your Akane's fiancé?" Sai yelled pointing at Ranma. Shampoo was getting very

pissed, and stepped forward.  
"He means that she is engaged to marry Ranma Saotome!" She yelled getting in Sai's face.  
"M-M-M-MARRIED! NO! She is MY bride and MINE only! Say it Akane! You do want to marry me right?" He

yelled, looking over at the flustered girl. Ranma looked over at her and saw the expression on her face change from fear

to serious.  
"I am engaged to Ranma...But we won't get married if he doesn't choose me..." She whispered. Ranma's eyes

widen at her words. Shampoo looked at Ranma and grew nervous.  
"But that's not going to happen because Ranma is going to choose me!" She yelled. Ranma looked at her and

Shampoo's eyes filled with tears. "Right R-Ranma? You're going to pick me right?" Ranma shook his head no. Ryoga

quickly grew nervous as well. He looked at Ranma and thought for a moment.  
"What? Are going to pick Uukyo?" He asked. Ranma shook his head no again. Akane smiled to herself as the list

grew shorter. "Kuno's sister?" Ryoga asked again. Again Ranma shook his head no. Now it was only Akane. Akane burst

into tears of joy as Ranma looked at her.  
"I made my choice out of love, not just because I HAD to choose, I love Akane...That's why you can't have her!"

Ranma yelled. Shampoo burst into tears.  
"Is that true, Ranma! You love Akane?" She asked. Ranma turned to her and held her hand.  
"I'm sorry Shampoo...I want you to be happy, but I won't do it that way." He told her. shampoo nodded and

turned away. Sai threw a tissue box at Ranma.  
"You lie! Your just saying that, so I can't have her!" He yelled, his face growing red. Ranma glared at the

fuming man.  
"You really are stupid! Why would someone lie about a thing! I would never lie about that!" He yelled. Akane

dried her tear and tried to sit up. She tried but yelped in pain because of her bruised ribs. Ranma gasped as she bent over

in pain. "Don't move Akane! just sit still! Ryoga! Watch her!" He demanded to the sweating boy. Ryoga nodded and sat

next to Akane. Sai looked at Akane, then at Yuki. He suddenly got an idea. "You want Akane! You fight with Yuki! she'll kill all four of you! If you win I'll let you have Akane!" He

yelled. Ranma nodded and turned to mousse and Shampoo. Come on guys, Ryoga help Akane into a wheelchair, I'm not

letting her out of my sight. Don't worry Akane...we won't lose...We'll save you." He told her, with the most sincere look on

his face she had ever seen. Akane nodded as Ryoga helped her into the wheelchair. The group followed Yuki and Sai to the

Hospitals gym.

------------

Me: I just love stories like that! -sighs and begins to daydream about Kyo from Fruits Basket-

Shina: I like stories that keep you on the edge of you seat! -drawing Kish from Tokyo Mew Mew-

Uriko: I like R-Rated ones. -giggle-

Alice: With lemons?

Uriko: -nods and laughs at the faces-

Rue: What the hell? There is fruit in your stories? -confused-

Shina: No you dimwit! Someone tell him what it means! -points at me-

Me: WHAT? Why me! -shutters in disgust-

Alice: -giggle- Just do it ya wuss!

Me: Fine! -whispers- What it is in Rue's ears-

Rue: -snicker- It's like your reading a porno!

Uriko: RUE! You can't say that! this is a teen's fiction!

Alice: But some teen's read Lemon stories anyways! So why does it matter anyway?

Me: -confused- Okay When did my story turn into a sex class? -throws gum at Shina and Alice-

Uriko: When i brought up R-Rated stories. -catches Alice's gum-

Me: -sigh- Sorry about that readers... -smiles- Well see you when Chapter 5: The Fight For Akane...comes out!

All: Sayonara!

NOTE FROME EDITOR! Sorry about not naming names when she thanked the reviewer! I'll remind her to do it next time!

Anyways Hope this story is interesting! Thanks! Uriko 


	5. Chapter 5

Fiancé Feud!

Rue: This chapter is filled with violence, sex, cursing and screaming...and dead people, blood, and crying! So if you-- -Gets wonked in the head with toy hammer-

Me: -sweat drop and laughs nervously- NO! Rue's wrong! this chapter might have violence in it and some cursing out of Yuki's mouth and...well I don't want to give anything away. -pushes Rue who was trying to interrupt-

Shina: Rated for content dumb ass... -rolls eyes-

Alice- The next chapter is the last one! That means we have to leave the people who read Ranma 1/2 ficcys! -eyes tear up-

Uriko: Hopefully some of them read Card Captor Sakura ficcys...Cuz you are writing your CCS story next right? -eyes me suspiciously-

Me: uh...-rubs head and laughs nervously- Yeah...-sighs and hangs arms at the sides- I guess so..

Uriko: YOU GEUSS SO! YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO DO IT NOW! BUT NOOOO YOU HAD TO GO AND DO THE RANMA 1/2 STORY! -throws the CCS story at me, almost ripping it-

Me: But the readers seem to like it...so don't worry. -hurriedly picks up the CCS story before anything else happens-

Shina: Yeah...Just cuz Kortni is lazy, doesn't mean she wouldn't get rid of poor Syoaran Li! -pats my shoulder-

Me: HEY! -plops at desk- well I guess i better get started on the chapter before my crazy editor attacks me.

Uriko: WHAT WAS THAT! -eyes turn red-

Me: EEP! -types quickly-

----Chapter 5: The Fight for Akane----

Akane was seated in the bleacher part of the gym, anxious to get out of there. She could clearly see the group standing below, waiting to fight. Across from Ranma and the gang, stood Yuki. She was dress in a black outfit, but her whip was still snowy white. Shampoo looked at Mousse, and ran over to him.  
"We win, I go to date with you, ok?" she told him, again. Mousse nodded. Shampoo sighed when she saw he didn't have his glasses on. "Mousse! Use the glasses or we lose!" She yelled. mousse put his glasses on and got ready to fight. Ranma looked up at Akane, who was nervous.  
"Don't worry Akane! We will win! Right guys!" He yelled, looking at everyone else. The group yelled yeah, to raise Akane's spirits. Yuki pulled out her whip.  
"You ready?" She taunted. The four nodded and Sai came out with a bottle of water. He chugged the whole thing, before yelling go. Yuki cracked her whip and dodged knifes thrown by Mousse. Ranma ran behind Yuki and kicked her in the back. Yuki was sent flying forward but soon steadied herself. Ryoga sent headbands shooting at her and she dodged them as well. Shampoo ran up to her and hit her with her ball-like weapons. (Have no idea what those things are called, if you do, please tell me!) Yuki fell to the ground from the blow. Ranma stepped up onto Yuki, who grabbed his legs and flung him against the wall. Akane gasped.  
"Ranma!" She yelled, trying to stand up. Sai pushed her back into her seat and watched intently. Mousse sent different types of weapons at Yuki but she just dodged them. Ranma was getting pretty annoyed.  
"What? All your going to do is dodge? Your not even going to TRY hitting us?" He yelled as Shampoo ran past him. Yuki grew angry and sent her whip at Shampoo's legs. The whip wrapped around her legs and tripped her, her face hitting the floor with a smack. She tried to get as Mousse ran past her.  
"How dare you hurt Shampoo! Prepare to die!" He yelled, as spiked balls with chains attached flew out of his sleeves. Yuki giggled and caught each one and threw them back at Mousse.  
"Silly Children...You no beat me, for I am always stronger!" She cackled. Ranma and Ryoga nodded and ran up the walls on both sides of Yuki. Yuki was laughing too much to realize the danger she was in. Sai growled as the boys were about to land on Yuki's shoulders. "Yuki! Look up!" He yelled. Yuki looked up, but it was to late. Ranma and Ryoga landed on her shoulders and pushed her to the ground. Shampoo ran and kicked Yuki, sending her to the sky. Mousse shot a few knives at her and only one hit her in the shoulder. she hit the wall with a bam, and fell to the floor. Sai's eyes burned with fury, and Akane was shocked. She never saw the four of them work together like that before, it was amazing. She tried to stand up and clap, but Sai pushed her down.  
"Stay seated...Good Job! Good Job! You defeated my sister. Now...Me and Akane will be leaving." He called, grabbing hold of Akane's wheelchair handles. Ranma jumped up to the bleachers, and in front of Akane and Sai. Sai stopped in his tracks as Ranma glared at him.  
"Give me Akane...It was part of the deal...We won...now give her back to me..." He demanded. Sai chuckled.  
"You really believed me! You thought that I would give you your precious Akane? How foolish!" He laughed. Akane turned her head to face her kidnapper.  
"Your such a liar...You told me you'd protect me...You said you'd do anything for me!" (I never put that in the story, lets just say it happened while Ranma and the gang were trying to find her.) She cried. Sai looked at her and laughed some more. "You...My dear, you're the most foolish one. Believing me! I was just looking for a girl to bear my child! It didn't matter who it was! You were the first girl I saw on the street! It was a coincidence that you knew Shampoo and Ranma! it could have been anyone! I lied to you this whole time! Your not beautiful, your not a good fighter! I didn't save you cuz I wanted YOU, I saved you because you were going to have my kid someday...You are so gullible!" He explained. Akane then burst into tears.  
"That was the first time I ever was told I was beautiful, that I was a good fighter, th-that I was anything good! I should have known it was all a lie! How could any man do that! At least Ranma doesn't lie! I am un-cute! I am not sexy! I'm nothing! I am nothing good! Why would any man love me? Why would you pick me Ranma? WHY!" She cried. Ranma went up to her, but was pushed away by Sai.  
"Hey! Let Ranma have Akane back or I you!" Shampoo yelled, jumping up on one of the banisters. Ryoga followed, holding out his heavy umbrella. "No. It will be my pleasure in killing the man who stole Akane." He growled. Sai growled and turned Akane to the side. The was sudden bang and Sai looked up as blood shot out from his side. He bent over in pain and saw Yuki standing below with a shotgun in hand. Smoke was pouring out of the barrel, indicating she had just fired. Mousse was standing there in shock, he had never been this close to a murderer before and it was freaking him out. He backed up a few steps and Sai yelled out i pain.  
"Yuki! Why did you do that! what did I do to you!" He yelled, spitting up blood. Yuki threw the gun down.  
"You use me to fight them. But you don't even love this girl! She believed you when you said it! You are so low! You deserve to die! I hate you! I will not almost die just for nothing! You stupid son of a bitch!" She yelled, grabbing Mousse and jumping up to were the rest of the gang were. She put the shocked teen down and grabbed her, now dead brother. "Go...Take the girl and get out of here, I'll take the blame for his death...I'll keep in touch some how...Good Luck.." She told them, before taking her brother and walking out. They waved bye and Ranma grabbed Akane's wheelchair and punched her out, followed by the other 3.

----------

Me: Wow...Gory and violent! -face turns green just thinking about blood-

Rue: If you don't like blood, why the hell do you write about it? -sees my face and laughs-

Shina: Bloody stories are cool! -throws a water balloon at rue-

Alice: Hey! Were did you get that water balloon at! -looks around office for one-

Uriko: -hides and begins throwing water balloons at readers-

Me: I WANT ONE!

Rue: Water balloons are so lame! -takes out super soaker 4000 and sprays me-

Me: -screams and lunges at him- No fair! I have nothing!

Alice: Join the club! -pouts and leaves to cook-

Me: Well...Until Chapter 6: Will This Engagement Ever Work?

All: Sayonara!

NOTE FROM EDITOR! Sorry about the words in this chapter! If you have a problem with them we'll us! We will gladly fix them!

Me: -Yells from couch- NO WE WONT!

Uriko: Yeah we will! So bye bye for now!

Arigatou

Kortni's Fan fiction Crew! 


	6. Chapter 6

Fiancé feud!

Shina: -eyes tear- This is our last chapter for Ranma 1/2 Fiancé Feud! WAHH!

Me: We'll be back in a Card Captor Sakura story! Don't worry! -slaps Shina's back...VERY HARD-

Shina: -chases Me- GET BACK HERE! YOUR GONNA GET IT!

Rue: Your both idiots... -playing the PS2 and gets hits it the head with the toy hammer-...Okay so only Kortni is an idiot...-gets hit even harder-

Uriko: You so deserved that -laughs in his face- This is last chapter of a very CUTE story! -said in a cute way (She thinks)

Shina: i already said that you idiot! -thonks Uriko on the head-

Uriko: -rubs head- But you didn't say it as cute as I did! -eyes twinkle-

Rue: Who says your cute?

Alice: Okay! -nervous...about a fight about to happen between the two- Who's hungry! -brings in Pizza Bagels-

All: I AM!

Me: I have to start this first! -plops onto chair-

-----Chapter 6: Will this Engagement ever work?----

Akane sat in the living room, watching anime. she was healing well after sitting around for a few days. Her and Ranma's dad's went training with Happosai, and her sisters were out shopping. So, Ranma was alone with her. She sighed and stared blankly into the TV. Ranma came in with a tray of Raman and rice balls.  
"Hey, Akane! I brought you lunch!" He called, plopping down next to her. "Thanks Ranma!" she said, taking the bowl off the tray. Ranma looked at her and his face grew hot. It had been a few days since he had told the whole world about his true feelings, and Akane was acting like it never happened.  
'Did she forget? Or does she just hate me?" He asked himself silently. Akane looked at him and his red face.  
"Thanks Ranma...For saving me... The other day I mean. You even lied so that I could go home." She said slurping up a noodle. Ranma was shocked at her words.  
"Lie? What the hell did I lie about?" He asked. Akane looked at him strangely.  
"You said that you picked me over Shampoo, Ukyo, and Kuno's crazy sister. I could never believe that...I'm un-cute...In case you've forgotten" She sighed, staring at the TV again. Ranma sighed and turned her around by the shoulders.  
"Akane listen! I wouldn't lie to you! I really do love you! Your special to me! No one...not even Shampoo has made me feel this way! I don't know why you thought I lied about that!" He told her, looking straight into her brown eyes. Akane then burst into tears and threw her arms around her fiancé. "Oh Ranma! I had hoped this would happen! You picking me over Shampoo and the others! I have loved you since the day you protected me from Ryoga! I love you to-" She was cut off by Ranma's lips on hers. She was surprised but she kissed him back. Ranma pulled away and looked at Akane who was beet red. "T-Tell no one of this?" she told him. Ranma blushed and nodded. A slam was heard, indicating that the gang had returned home. "Just act normal in front of them..." He told her. Akane nodded, her face turning its normal color. She smirked and pulled out a large mallet. "Ranma! You pervert!" She screeched swinging at him. Ranma glared at her before being sprayed with cold water by her. He turned into a girl before running off, Akane shortly behind, mallet in hand. They ran past Mr. Tendo, who then burst into tears. "Saotome...Will this engagement ever work?" He cried, looking at the laughing man.  
"All they need is time Tendo...That's all they need." Saotome laughed as he watched a marathon of people chasing Ranma go down the street, All lead by Akane and Ranma.

--------------

Me: How was it? Was it good? -stares at readers full of hope-

Rue: it sucked... -obviously sarcastic-

Uriko: Shut your trap stupid! -wonks him on the head-

Alice: -jumps up and down on mini trampoline- Don't...Worry...There's...a Sequel!

Rue: -grumbles- There is?

Me: Yup -nods- I just finished writing the 2nd chapter and It's called Fiancé Feud 2 :The return of Sai Chi...But It will take a while because I wont type it unless I'm done writing it!

Uriko: How dare you write one without my consent! -gives playful evil eye-

Me: -laughs- Until the sequel

All: BYE BYE!

Remember to read the Sequel! Fiancé Feud 2: The Return of Sai Chi! When I put it out! Thanks for the awesome reviews! 


	7. Note to all

Dear Readers,

Hi! This is AngelLilly67 and I would like to know why no one ever reviews anymore. I am currently discontinuing every single one of my stories, unless I get at least 10 more reviews all together. I don't understand why 700 and something people red my story, but not one review. I am getting sick of it. Why write a story and not have anyone review. So I you have a problem with this statement or me leaving, REVIEW! I'm not saying that I'll leave forever, just until I have new stories. I will not update any of my stories or add any new one, which are fantastic if I say so my self, until I get some fricken reviews. Thank to the people who did review… like Priestess Kohana… I love you soooo much! For the other people who did review! Thanks and hope you want me t o stay! Bye and hope you take my words into consideration.

AngelLilly67

P.S

If you don't like my co-workers and that is why you stop reviewing, tell me and they wont be coming back! Thanks again!


End file.
